


A Date with Jolie

by BioYuGi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Femdom, Growth, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Malesub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: You're on a blind date with a gorgeous gal who seems to share a lot of your interests. Unfortunately, (or fortunately), one of her interests is outside your field of expertise, and might have some unintended effects on this nice date you had planned.A second-person story done for TheNeverWere featuring his character Jolie: https://www.deviantart.com/theneverwere/art/Jolie-841929276 who I've taken quite a shine to.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Date with Jolie

You stood outside of the movie theater, waiting patiently. The movie didn't start for another five minutes, and there was bound to be too many trailers in front of it anyway. But for your first date with this woman, you hoped to get some time to talk to her before it started. You should have listened to your friends that said a movie was a bad first date idea. Going out for dessert afterwards would help, hopefully.

Not long after, you saw a blonde woman approaching, and quickly hoped this was your date. She was very hot, and looked like she was dressed in a way meant to show it off. But you probably weren't that lucky. Thankfully, she eyed the pin you'd affixed to your shirt, and changed direction to walk towards you. Her grin was wide, showing off a dazzling set of clean teeth.

"Hey, are you-"

"And you must be Mistah LookingForLove23," she cut you off with a smirk. "I have ta say, I wasn't expectin' much from someone widda lame username like dat, but, you're lookin' pretty well put togethah." You couldn't help but smile a bit at her accent, it made her sound amused with everything she said. "So yes, to answer ya question, I'm BrilliantBodyAndBrain. Pleased ta meetcha."

"Yeah, same. Wow. You're, uh, wow, heh. I've never used one of these apps before but it definitely worked." She placed her hands on her hips, pressing her fingers into the tight, lycra, knee-length shorts she'd worn.

"Oh, don't be gettin' any smart ideas and thinkin' you can be lookin' for another girl as soon as we're done tanight. Your profile said you were lookin' for commitment and I like guys who can stick around a while." She huffed and bounced on the balls of her feet. You quickly had to come up with something to try and cover up the fact you were blatantly staring at her full rack bouncing.

"Not at all! Just impressed is all. And hey, I like your necklace. It's very big." She ran one of the heavy blue spheres around her hand before letting the necklace drop back against her exposed cleavage.

"Yeah, I like it too. Big things are fun, ya know?" She adjusted her huge circular glasses and stared back at you, as one side of her mouth curled up into a sneering grin. "Oh, don't bother trying to hide it. I know you were staring. But I don't wear a boob-exposing belly shirt if I'm not hoping for a bitta attention," she teased, placing her hands behind her head in a manner that made her rack jut out even more obviously.

"Ha, I guess you've got me there. I do get flustered around pretty women though, so forgive me," you replied, trying your best to be suave in return.

"Mm-hm, we'll see if ya're worth forgiveness," she joked, turning around and walking towards the theater. You move a bit quickly to catch up with her, making sure to open the door for her. "Oh, mistah gentleman~" The line for the ticket counter is short, so it only took a minute to get to the clerk.

"One for the 7pm showing, please." You paid for the ticket, grab it, and stand aside, when the realization hits you as you catch your date glaring at you.

"Yeah, I guess one for da same show as well," she said with venom dripping from her voice. She grabbed her ticket and came to meet you, still staring daggers into your soul.

"Ah… hey, you want popcorn, a drink? My treat!" You're struggling not to wince from your mistake. Years of going to the theater by yourself just created an instinct. It was the first date, you were supposed to buy the lady a ticket as well.

"Yeah, big one, and a cola'd be good too," she replied. You led her to the concessions area and picked up a large and small popcorn, and two large sodas. That should hopefully make up for your faux pas. "Thanks."

"So, I'm excited for this movie."

"Me too, haven't seen one by this guy in a while. As long as he does a backflip and snaps somebody's neck at some point, I'll be satisfied." She grabbed her own snacks as the two of you walked to the theater.

"Do you like sitting up close, or in the back? I don't really mind either way," you asked.

"Eh, let's go in the back. Much easia ta see the whole pic-cha that way," she reasoned.

"Cool, that's fine." She scurried ahead of you, and seemed happy. So it looked as though she'd forgotten the mishap with the ticket purchase already. You two could just enjoy the movie and hang out afterwards. All would be good. She walked up the steps to the very back of the theater and motioned towards the middle. The theater in general wasn't very crowded, but it looked like the two of you would be the only filmgoers in the last six rows.

"Here," she motioned. You plopped down quickly and placed your popcorn in the adjacent seat, before checking your phone to make sure it was turned off. Once you were settled, you looked to the left and saw that she hadn't sat down yet.

"Is everything okay?" you asked. "Is the seat sticky?" You leaned over to try and look at the seat while the lights were still on, but didn't see anything unusual on it. Then the lights went off as the trailers started, and Jolie gave a grin that sent a chill through you.

"It's our first date, and ya don't even offah to buy me a ticket? It's like, nine bucks. Well I hope ya like enjoying the movie when ya can't even see it." She turned around, still holding onto her snacks, and bent forward slightly. You had just enough time to wonder if her ass had been that thick and delicious moments ago before she pressed her butt right into your face, and pushed herself up onto your chair.

Your hands seemed glued to the armrests as she hefted herself up onto the seat, and pushed her feet into the spot between your thighs. You couldn't see anything except blackness from her pants being spread around her butt cheeks and pressed into your face. There was pressure on top of your head and right on your face as she made herself comfortable, and then you barely heard the sound of popcorn eating. It was all very muffled. Trailers began to play, faintly audible.

You weren't sure what to do, if there was even anything you could do. Any attempt to knock her off might just injure her. Was this really proportionate to not buying her a ticket? Though in the back of your mind you also figured it wasn't the worst thing you could experience. It was a bit uncomfortable but still soft as she squirmed every once in a while, or pulled on her pants to adjust them.

Was this just life now? The more she sat on you, the better it felt as everything else was somewhat numbed. You reached to the side at one point to grab your own popcorn only to realize you couldn't eat with nothing but a fat cake on your face. You weren't sure how much time passed before you felt her rear get off of you, and instead plant itself down on your lap instead.

"Huff, okay. It's harder to do that for a long period'a time then I thought," she admitted. "So you're gettin' off easy dis time." Despite saying that, she remained seated in your lap as the movie began in earnest. Looking at her bucket, she'd already eaten most of her popcorn. You weren't sure whether to be impressed or surprised. She had quite a trim figure, though now that your thighs were smothered by her backside it was clear she was more bottom-heavy than you gave her credit for initially. Your date reached behind and touched the side of your head, while she tilted her head backwards.

"Hey, dat bettah be for me, and not the dame on screen, got it?" she asked, wiggling around in place a bit. Your face turned pink as she winked back at you, obviously noticing the hard-on in your slacks. It simply couldn't be helped after such an extended facesitting and then her planting her rear right on your groin. 

"O-Of course. All eyes on you," you replied in a hushed voice. 

"Good." She snuggled up to you and began to watch the flick. She even let you rest your hands around her waist. With no other blind dates to speak of in your background, you couldn't help but wonder if this was typical to be so affectionate and touchy-feely on the first date. You were pretty sure that was not the case. 

As enjoyable as it was having a beautiful woman in your lap, by the time a third of the movie had finished your legs had pins and needles from her sitting on them for so long. But the idea of asking her to get off didn't seem to fully form in your brain. It just seemed incomprehensible. You tried to shift in place to get more comfortable and found she wedged herself more firmly on you instead. To the point where it seemed she intentionally adjusted her ass around your boner to fit between her cheeks. Honestly by that point you were surprised you were still hard when it felt like so much circulation to your lower body was getting cut off.

But, it was a rather nice time with the two of you being in solitude in the back of the theater. Both of you were able to chuckle and enjoy the ridiculous action scenes of the movie on display. When the credits rolled and she stood up to stretch, you could barely feel your legs.

"Mmf, let's get outta here. I don't ever bother with credits," she noted. She turned to look at you, crossing her arms across her stomach. During the film, she'd eaten the entirety of her popcorn and most of yours as well. You settled on 'impressed' at that point. 

"Sure, just give me a second," you replied. The moment you attempted to stand up, your legs simply wanted to collapse.

"Still?" You looked up at her to catch her staring at your junk. She nodded slightly. "Interestin'."

"Huh? Um, no I just, my legs fell asleep a bit and it's hard to walk." 

"Well lean on me then, they've gotta clean this place for the next showing, don't be that guy," she joked. You took her up on her offer and held onto her shoulder as you shuffled out of the theater, feeling your legs try to return to normal after feeling like a strange mix of cement and gelatin. The two of you steadily made your way out of the theater. As you passed through the lobby, she stopped for a moment, staring at the few small arcade machines they had nearby. 

"Hm, you wanna play something?" you asked, seeing her interest.

"Nah, just, ah, never mind," she muttered. You worried for a moment that she could hear the gears cranking in your head as you noticed what she stared at.

"No no it's fine, heh, hang on a minute. I can get it in five tries at the worst," you stated, shuffling over to a claw machine.

"What are you-" she cut herself off as you placed a dollar into the machine and began scouting out a plush animal that was within reach. The first go grabbed a small rabbit, but didn't even manage to budge it. "You're being a dolt, those things are rigged, you know."

"Oh I'm aware. That doesn't mean they're impossible." Besides, you still needed some support to stay standing and the rigidity of the machine was better than pressing down on your date. "See, almost got it that time." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I 'ppreciate the effort, but ya mentioned gettin' some ice cream after the flick and I could use somethin' sweet right now."

"Hehe, then how about this?" you stated, as you managed to grab the bunny with the right strength to plop it into the hole of the machine. "Only took three tries this time," you added proudly, handing her the stuffed rabbit. It took her a few seconds to grab it out of your hands and pull it to her chest. Her blue eyes seemed to stare off into space as she squeezed it tightly.

"Mgghroo…" she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Th-Thank you, it's cute. I, I like it."

"Well I'm glad. And yeah, I'm still down for ice cream if you are, I wasn't sure if you'd still be in the mood after popcorn."

"I'm still hungry, was a long day in the lab today," she replied, walking along you as the two of you left the building. The hot weather had cooled down slightly but it was still warm enough that she didn't look chilly in her revealing attire.

"Oh, you work in a lab? I think that's the first time you've mentioned where you work."

"Ya, just an independent joint, kinda just doin' experiments and whatnot. Nothin' that makes the news. Though that's not necessarily a bad thing, issit?"

"True. But, do you like working in a lab?"

"Heh, oh yeah, it's a sweet gig. Get to play around with a bunch of controlled substances, hehehe…" There was a pregnant pause in the air before she swung a hand across her face. "I kid, I kid. But yeah, good stuff." She hugged the plush animal to her bosom again. Maybe it was the way it pressed into her chest, but her bust looked extra good now. Almost like it was bigger. It did seem to be stretching out her shirt more than it had earlier.

The ice cream parlor was nearby and had a small line of people, likely others who had just gotten out of a movie of their own. It was a lucrative spot for the owners. You left with a double-scoop cone, while your date managed to finagle her way into getting a five scoop banana split that she consumed along with you.

"I have to say, and I hope this isn't rude, but you're very trim for eating so much," you commented as you walked along the sidewalk, licking your cone. She laughed, and took a spoonful of her sundae before replying.

"Yeah. Maybe it's all my ~experiments~," she teased. "Little do you know I've made it so my metabolism is near-perfect. I could eat allll I want, and never gain a pound. Well, it could go to the right places, I suppose." She smacked her own backside with a coy wink in your direction, and you nearly shoved the entirety of your ice cream into your face from shock.

"Ha, if that were true I'd ask for you to share that. I'd love to eat all I wanted without gaining an ounce. That would be amazing." The wobble from her backside only stopped just after you finished speaking. Her body was really astounding. Had the theater's light simply not done her justice? Her breasts looked to be bigger than her head, and her ass was even larger than that. It was the strangest thing. You swore her shorts went down to her knees, but they were only mid-thigh. And her belly-shirt was more like a tube-top than it first appeared. Were you going nuts?

"Mmm-hm. Experiments can truly be fascinating." She smiled and took another bite of her sundae. "You know I live pretty close. You wanna come over?" It was blunt, and surprising. She'd been pretty forward, but to go back to her house after one date seemed a little much.

"Oh. Gosh, really I would like to. But I think that might be moving too fast? I mean, I don't even know your real name!" you realized out loud, scratching the back of her head. 

"Heh, ya really wanna know? It's Jolie. Does that make it better? I'm legit intrah'sted," she added, finishing off her sunade while you still had half a scoop and the cone to go. 

"I, I guess. You're pretty, but, oh, my name is-"

"Hush," Jolie replied, placing a finger on your lips. She then snuck a lick of your ice cream cone, and removed her finger. "You're going to do something for me, that not every guy gets to do, and you'll be happy to do so." Your heart raced as you nearly dropped your dessert, but found yourself nodding at her demand.

"What do you want me to do?" you asked. Jolie smirked, and dragged you off of the sidewalk towards the back of someone's house, where she pushed you against a tree. "Lemme ask ya somethin'. You ever suck a girl's tit before?" That finally made you lose your grip, but Jolie simply grabbed the cone before it hit the ground and devoured what remained.

"N-No."

"Heh… then try mine. I think you'll find it really good stuff. Been brewing somethin' in the head that I'm amped up enough to make for ya." You weren't exactly sure what she meant, but found yourself leaning down some as she pulled her shirt up over her head. She unlatched her bra, and let her huge, soft melons flop out. Once more your cock began to get hard and slide down your pants, and Jolie grabbed it when she saw it extend.

"Mmm, get a primary measurement. Okay, yeah, not bad. Let's see how this works then," she stated. Before you could ask any question, she plopped a nipple in your mouth. Instantly your head went fuzzy from the new, but blissful sensation of suckling a woman's nipple. It was soft, and yielding to your tongue as you probed it a moment. Then the sucking really began and you pulled more of the boob into your mouth.

After a few seconds, you heard something gurgling. Eyes narrowed at the breast in front of you, you couldn't be sure where it came from. Until a taste hit your tongue, and a liquid trickled out into your mouth. The trickle became a full-on flow as something poured into your gullet and down your throat.

"Mm?!" you cried out, muffled, as Jolie let out a sigh of contentedness.

"This is convenient, yeah? Sometimes I sample my own stuff. Ha, 'sometimes', as if it ain't somethin' I do on the regular," she said in a joking tone. The fluid had a sour bite to it, like if a soda were made out of melted sour candies, but the creaminess of chocolate milk. It was a bizarre taste sensation, yet, not a bad one. It encouraged you to drink more as she rubbed her boob and your head in turn.

Only after a minute of gulping down the strange concoction coming from Jolie's breast did you feel something stir in your loins. You seethed a bit as you felt your boxer-briefs tighten. You shifted in place, but Jolie moved her hand back down to your junk and squeezed.

"Hm, only four centimeters after this much? Maybe I oughta increase the strength?" It seemed whatever she lactated instantly became more sour, but still palatable, and when you took in a few more gulps, the heat in your dick grew. You felt it getting longer, thicker, and heavier in her grasp. Whatever she did to you was making your penis grow. A few seconds later you noticed a denser mass elsewhere as your testicles swelled up. Eyes widening, you gorged with increasing haste, which got her approval.

"Oh yeah, mmf, you're a good little guinea pig ain'tcha? Have all ya want, I can keep track of each and, nngh, every gulp ya take," Jolie said smugly. Her face was flushed, and as you drank, she looked even more intimidating. You wondered if you were shrinking, but, no, everything else was the same proportion. When she finally yanked her breast away from you, your erection went far down your pants, and she couldn't grip its full girth with one hand. 

"Yesss, haha. It worked. I knew it would! But ta see it all in the glory like dis, oh hells yeah!" she said excitedly. She put her breasts away, but her shirt really struggled to cover most of her chest now. It was clear she was taller as well, and her body was now expanding before your eyes. The inklings of growth you'd suspected before seemed to be right on the money, but what she did soon after was beyond the gradual increases in size she'd done previously.

Her breasts and backside swelled and expanded with each breath she took as she cackled in an almost-menacing manner. Her clothing seemed to rip, but underneath her shorts and shirt, you couldn't see skin. Instead, underneath Jolie's clothing was a strange orange material. It seemed to ooze out of her body and coat her skin as it grew larger. She was already a head taller than you and getting taller still. With each cup size or pants size, Jolie was pushed up another few inches. So in just a minute, you were only breast-level to Jolie. Granted, those breasts were massive spheres that put medicine balls to shame, but she still began to tower over you.

"Jolie, what's going on?" you asked weakly, intimidated by her growing frame. Her arms and legs thickened as the orange material stretched over her limbs, and black formed over her hands and feet. There was no trace of her original outfit anymore, except for the blue pearl necklace she wore, which still fit around her neck. It seemed as though she grew taller, her head remained the same size. Was that a defect in some experiment she'd done? Or was it intentional? The way her suit formed around her made you question whether the body underneath was even human or just a mass of chemicals contained in the suit.

"Hehe like what'cha see?" she moaned, stretching her arms. When her upper arms rubbed into her breasts, they made a squeaking sound. Jolie now loomed over you, with your head barely able to stare at where her belly button would be if you could see it. She adjusted her glasses, which looked sinister from how far away they were in comparison to you now. Her hands and feet were now covered in thick gloves and boots, and her entire body looked like she was wearing a hazmat suit. Jolie licked her lips as her nipples bulged out like soda cans on top of bowl-sized areolae. Her curves were insane yet incredibly attractive, more like yoga balls than medicine balls by the point she finally stopped growing.

"Mmmm… what do you say, do you wanna put that to the test?" she asked, pointing to the bulge in your pant leg. By now, the finger she pointed with looked comparable to the boner she'd given you. 

"Uh…" She was a giant. She was hot. She could crush you. She could fuck you. Your body wanted one thing and your mind wanted another. 

Mind won this time, and you managed to run. For a few seconds, before you realized how difficult it was to run with a massive python in your pants.

"Ahhh, good idea! Need ta check the gear in otha situations first," she said with a smirk. You were far away from your own home and not sure where you'd walked after the ice cream parlor. But you kept trudging along at a quick pace. But Jolie was huge. More than twice your height, which meant she took steps twice as large and kept up with you easily. Even when you backed into the small woods behind the houses nearby, she followed you. You wondered if she could simply knock down trees to get to you.

"Come on, LookingForLove23~ That formula only works for a day. Don't wanna waste it fuckin' a knothole, do ya?" No, you didn't. But you weren't sure you wanted to use it on a hulkish babe either. Or maybe you did? You wished your brain and penis could work together on this one and stop fighting each other. "Hehe, come out, come out, wherevah you are!" You slipped behind a tree, and tried your best not to make a sound. Two giant hands came and grabbed your torso from the other side, seconds later.

"Gotcha. Heh. Okay, fun time's ovah, we got experimentin' ta do. You've been a good guinea pig so far, so we'll make sure you get some more playtime." She actually picked you up without a fuss and wedged you under one arm, where your face pressed against her breast. You were still hard, and scared, but now that you knew it was futile to try and escape, it was almost a relief. But to your surprise, she seemed to be going deeper into the wooded area.

"Funny, ya were actually real close to my lab entrance," she said. You couldn't see with a faceful of hazmat-covered tit in the way, but you heard something click. Then gears turning. Did she have a remote lab under the ground here? You seemed to go deeper into the ground, still in darkness. Then light, as a few moments later you were on a bed, and Jolie glared down at you, a devious smirk on her face.

"Test Numbah One, Rigidity," she stated. Jolie grabbed your pants and yanked them down. If being able to lift you with one hand hadn't been proof of her strength, the way she was able to strip you in seconds was. Your erection stood proud right up at her, thicker and longer than you'd ever seen one before. Jolie licked her lips and straddled over you. You wondered how she intended to test this when the hazmat suit seemed to actually be her skin, but as she pushed herself down on top of your penis, it slipped right in. 

"Nnnngh, oooh. Mmf, yeah, dat's good, hard, firm, getting right in and fillin' it good," Jolie said. She began to pump her hips up and down. You let out a grunt of arousal in return. It felt amazing, and even if you could have tried to leave at this point, you might not have wanted to. Besides, she just wanted to do a few tests, and you'd be getting climaxes out of it. You might even be able to brag a bit about this to your friends later.

"Mmm, oh, yeah, hey, work the hips, LookingForLove23, we've got sixteen tests after this."

Oh.

Jolie's body was big, which also meant it was heavy. After pumping down on your cock a few times, she plunged it all the way in, squatting down on your hips. Her hands rested on either side of you as she pleasured herself with your dick and seemed to be having a grand time with it. The giant woman moaned louder as she moved faster, setting her curvaceous figure into a fit of jiggles. She pressed her mighty chest up towards yours and stared down.

"Squeeze 'em!" she shouted, and you complied immediately for your own sense of safety. Her nipples were so thick that they filled your hands, and her breasts utterly dominated your torso. Jolie clenched around your erection as you felt yourself release, and she stopped, muttering something to herself."Nnngh, hah, calculatin'... yeah that's a pretty good output. That's Test Numbah Six, so now only fifteen more ta go. Well, gotta see how them loads progress through the night, hehehe…"

When she turned around, you weren't quite prepared for the amount of ass on display. She worked her backside up and down and even smacked it once to make sure it jiggled even faster. It was almost hypnotic the way it wobbled without a care in the world. Jolie's body was such an oxymoron. It was monstrous but also unbelievably sexy. Tall and firm but squishy and jiggly to no end. You wanted to squeeze every inch of her, but were also frightened by how easily she could toy with her.

"Nnngh, hahh, ooh, you're working your hips real nice there, mmf. Dat's a good guinea pig. Get in there deep, now. I need, mmmm, more daaa-taaaa," she growled, hefting up her chest as she turned to look at you. You nodded, though you hadn't even realized you'd begun to fuck her in return at some point. The body's instincts just did what they wanted, and the formula you'd consumed could have been making you hornier than normal as well.

At some point, you wound up on top of her, plunging into her as best as you could. Your naked form was utterly dwarfed by her size as you held onto her massive melons for support. Her hands held onto you. Gentler than before, but firm enough to make sure you knew you weren't done yet. The sensation of her body was so strange. The hazmat suit that was her skin warped as you touched it, and it was clear she felt everything you did to her. Her experiments really had done a number on her, you just wondered if it was all intentional or not.

Even knowing she'd altered your cock, you were surprised at how long you went without needing a break. She commanded you every step of the way. Every position, every measurement, every climax was done as she demanded. Arousal mixed with submission in a bizarre cocktail that made your heart race. It was strange how satisfying it was when she seemed proud of the tests working properly, and the data she received coming out well.

The sex became blurry after a while, just a mix of orange and black in your mind. Your hips felt utterly destroyed and sore. The numbness of your legs after the movie were nothing compared to the destruction that had been laid upon your body. Worryingly Jolie was still in her giant form, but had begun to write things down, presumably so she didn't forget. The blonde smiled as she turned to face you.

"Ahhh, morning, guinea pig. I meant to collect one last piece of data from you, so answer truthfully, kay?" You nodded. "You wanna second date?" Another date meant more experiments, you were positive about that. This woman was trouble. You almost wanted to call her evil.

But that body, though…

"Yeah. You like bowling?"


End file.
